(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an angle adjustable sawing table, and more particularly, to one that allows direct measurement of geometric angles of wood materials for cutting.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A sawing table on site is perhaps the most important tool in any decoration job for a carpenter. Usually the table has a foundation comprised of four pieces of boards including two girders and two stretchers with a table inserted on the top and a circular saw below the table.
In the prior art, the board is placed on the table and measured manually for the geometric angle and the finished size to be cut; then the board is marked when the angle is determined, to allow the circular saw to cut the board into the size and angle desired. However, in the absence of any measurement tools designed for the sawing table, all the measurements and geometric angles must be done manually resulting in wasted time, and poor accuracy and efficiency.